


Mogs Way

by FairyNiamh



Category: Spaceballs (1987)
Genre: Autofellatio, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: His friend had tried to help, but he just didn't understand Mogs.





	Mogs Way

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the insanity, ruuuun,

When it came to masturbation, Barf only had one human to explain everything to him.

Now Lone Starr, he did a good job at explaining. He even showed the Mog what he meant. Which was great, Barf loved him for his education, but he felt that the man should have learned more about Mog biology before giving lessons.

See, Barf learned, by accident, that his tongue felt much better than his hand. He asked his friend about it, but Lone Starr had just laughed and say that he wished he could blow himself. Barf guessed that it was probably a Mog only sort of thing and did not boast about it.

Instead, he took and extra fifteen minutes in the shower a few times a week. Lone Starr had his me time; and now, Barf had his _me_ time. Today. Was one of his days. 

He went to his bunk, took off his shoes and comfortable jumpsuit. He started as Lone Starr had instructed... kind of. He stroked his sheath with both hands, coaxing his dick out of hiding. Once he could see the head, he moved one of his hands to caress and tease the exposed flesh.

Jeez, it felt so good. He let his tongue hang as his... desire build. As soon as he was half out of his sheath, he bent over and started lapping at his erection. He shifted from foot to foot as the tingles crept all over his body.

He managed to squeeze the base and suckle the head of his cock just as he climaxed. He gave his knot a gentle massage and continued to suckle until it was too soft to do reach.

He felt bad for Lone Starr never being able to try this, but... that is why Mogs rule and humans drool.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Barf is a Mog, Half man, Half dog. So is it considered bestiality when he masturbates?


End file.
